Orleans - Battle of Two Holy Maiden (Fate/Great Order)
'Orleans : Battle of Two Holy Maiden '(二人の聖女の戦い, Futari no seijo no tatakai) was the first of the eight primary Singularities in the Human Order Incineration Incident. Located in France, A.D. 1431, it's Humanity Foundation Value was C+. Plot The Singularity occurred in France, 1431 AD, shortly after Jeanne d'Arc was burned at the stake. Using the Holy Grail, Gilles de Rais attempted to resurrect Jeanne but was unable to, instead creating a new Jeanne out of the Grail itself, twisted by Gilles's wishes and feelings. eanne Alter then summoned five more Servants, giving them all the attribute of Berserker. Jeanne Alter, Gilles de Rais and their forces subsequently began a campaign of revenge against France, killing King Charles VII and many others, including Pierre Cauchon, the bishop who played a key role in Jeanne's death, whom Jeanne Alter personally burned to death. Arriving in the era, Fujimaru Ritsuka and Victor Wiharja notice a giant ring of light in the sky. Romani Archaman speculates it to be the size of North America, and it may be one reason the future disappeared. He says he‘ll have the Chaldea staff analyze the ring further. The pair soon encounter a French scout brigade, but the soldiers find them suspicious and attack.19 Defeating the soldiers, Ritsuka and Victor follow a retreating soldier back to his ruined fort. There they learn from him that King Charles VII was killed by Jeanne d’Arc, who was resurrected as the Dragon Witch. Skeleton soldiers then attack the fort, followed by wyverns. But, Jeanne d’Arc herself appears to help slay the wyverns. Ritsuka, Victor, and Jeanne enter a nearby forest and kill the monsters there to prevent them from attacking the fort. After introducing each other, Jeanne explains to the pair that information about the Holy Grail War she should have as a Servant is missing. Her stats are also ranked down, and she lacks her class skills as Ruler; she feels like a new Heroic Spirit. Victor asks her if she understands the current situation in France. Jeanne answers she does not quite understand it since she was summoned a few hours ago. But, she knows another Jeanne killed Charles VII and conquered Orléans. Romani warns if France is destroyed, then humanity’s progress towards liberty and equality will stagnate in the Middle Ages. Romani tells Jeanne about Chaldea’s mission to undo the Incineration of the Humanity. Jeanne then wonders how her other-self can summon and control so many dragons, which require the highest magecraft to summon. She resolves to defeat the other Jeanne and agrees to help restore the era. Jeanne tells Fujimaru and Victor to minimize their activity in any towns and villages to avoid the other Jeanne’s detection. She says they should gather information tomorrow. The next day, the group proceed to La Charite to gather information about Orléans, but they discover it to be under attack. Unfortunately, they arrive to find the town already destroyed and its citizens dead. After slaying the monsters there, Romani warns the group of an incoming group of five Servants and implores them to retreat.22 However, they stay and encounter Jeanne Alter, who reveals she destroyed the town as part of her plan to destroy France. She asks Jeanne why she wants to save the country despite its people betraying her. She continues she no longer hears God’s voice, which she believes to mean that France is no longer blessed by Him. Therefore, she’ll destroy the country in accordance to the Lord’s grief. After calling Jeanne the leftover residue she threw away, Jeanne Alter commands Vlad III and Carmilla to kill her. Victor and Jeanne hold back the two vampires, but they’re soon overwhelmed. Suddenly though, Marie Antoinette and Malin Kundang appears to help the group fight Jeanne Alter’s Servants. After driving them back, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart appears and unleashes his Noble Phantasm, Requiem for Death, to hold the enemy back while the group escapes. After they escape, Jeanne Alter orders Saint Martha to pursue them. She then orders the others to continue destroying France while she returns to her palace to summon more Servants. After escaping and setting up camp in a nearby forest, Marie, Malin, and Mozart introduce themselves to the group. Mash tells them of the incineration of the human order, which Marie compares to a Holy Grail War in a different form. Mozart notes the abnormality of Servants being summoned without Masters and there being more than the usual seven. Victor explains that the usual rule of seven Servants no longer applies. The group then discuss the matter of facing Vlad, Carmilla, and Chevalier d’Eon, who could be a valuable asset to them. Jeanne warns against the idea though, as she sensed all of Jeanne Alter’s Servants have Mad Enhancement regardless of alignment or background. Romani attributes it to the Holy Grail being used to give them the Berserker class skill. Jeanne then explains her theory why Master-less Servants like her were summoned. She theorizes the cause is the Grail resisting the reversal of causality of it having an owner before the war even started. The group agrees to find other Servants who’d be potential allies before Jeanne Alter does. Later that night, their camp comes under attack by monsters, but the group kill them. Afterwards, they encounter Martha, who explains Jeanne Alter ordered her to observe them, but she ignores that to test their abilities. They defeat her, and she tells them to go to Lyon. There they will find a dragon slayer who can slay Jeanne Alter’s personal dragon. Heeding Martha’s words, the group go to a nearby town to get information. Because Jeanne’s presence would cause a panic, Marie goes in alone while the others wait outside with Jeanne. She returns to the others and reveals Lyon was destroyed a while ago. The survivors now take refuge in the nearby town. She continues that Lyon once had a protector who was likely the dragon slayer Martha spoke of. But, he was overwhelmed by Jeanne Alter’s Servants when they came to destroy Lyon. Marie also reveals that Gilles de Rais is planning to retake Lyon. After protecting the town from bandits, the group go to the ruins of Lyon to search for the dragon slayer. As they search through Lyon, the group kill several wyverns. They soon encounter the Li Shuwen, who was given control of the town by Jeanne Alter. After defeating Li Shuwen, Romani warns the group to evacuate the town, detecting a dragon and three Servants are heading their way. But they stay to continue their search for the dragon slayer. Romani tells them he is getting a faint Servant reading in the town castle. Ritsuka, Victor, and Jeanne head to the castle while Marie, Mozart, and Malin stay behind. Ritsuka, Victor, and Jeanne arrive in the castle to find Siegfried imprisoned. They free him and exit the castle, but they’re confronted by Jeanne Alter and her dragon, Fafnir. Jeanne Alter commands Fafnir to incinerate the group, but Jeanne and Victor barely protect everyone. Siegfried drives off the evil dragon, allowing the group to escape. Escaping from Lyon, they see Charles-Henri Sanson and Lancelot attacking French soldiers with their wyverns. Jeanne goes to protect the soldiers while the others fight with Sanson and Lancelot. Jeanne is confronted by Carmilla while fending off the wyverns, but General Gilles de Rais arrives to attack the wyverns with cannon-fire. Carmilla orders Lancelot to hold off the group while she and Sanson retreat. After defeating Lancelot, the group leave despite Gilles wanting to speak with Jeanne to confirm her identity. Arriving at an abandoned fort, Siegfried's wounds are healed by Marie but curses on him prevent any further healing. He recalls to the others how he became Lyon's protector, and his defeat by Jeanne Alter's Servants. He says though that one of them hid him in the castle, and Jeanne figures it was Martha who helped him. Jeanne states that they need a high-ranking Servant with Baptism Rites is needed to remove the multiple curses placed on Siegfried. Since she doesn't enough power, the group decide to look for a saint Servant to remove the curses on Siegfried as he needed to slay Fafnir. The group then split up to search; Ritsuka and Victor with Siegfried, Malin, and Mozart; and Jeanne and Marie together. Before departing Victor gives a communication device to Jeanne, who is later encourage by Marie to reject Jeanne Alter's words. Ritsuka, Victor, Malin, Mozart, and Siegfried travel to Thiers, where they encounter Elizabeth Bathòry and Kiyohime bickering. After the group defends the town from an enemy assault, Elizabeth and Kiyohime attack them after being insulted by Ritsuka. After they're defeated, Ritsuka tells them that they're looking for a saint. Kiyohime tells them that she encountered Saint Paul. She says that he went west, the same direction that Jeanne and Marie went. Victor then contacts Jeanne, who just made contact with him. He asks for his help in removing Siegfried's curses. Georgios agrees to help once the town under his protection has evacuated. However, the town comes under attack by Jeanne Alter, but Georgios refuses to leave until evacuation is complete. Marie then convinces him and Jeanne to leave while she protects the civilians. After they leave, she is confronted by Sanson and fights him. After defeating him, Marie criticizes his executioner skills since joining Jeanne Alter, and reveals she holds no grudge towards him for executing her. Once Sanson leaves, Marie is confronted by Jeanne Alter, who criticizes her actions due to her end in life. She however remains determined to help the people, saying she has no right to kill them just because of the way she died. Marie then deploys Crystal Palace after asking Jeanne Alter who she is. Thanking Jeanne for being her friend, she goes to fight the Dragon Witch. Regrouping with the others, Jeanne tells them of Marie's sacrifice. She and Georgios then remove the curses from Siegfried while Kiyohime and Elizabeth join the group. After defending Thiers from another attack, they leave and make camp in a nearby forest to prepare for their assault on Orleans. As they rest and defend their camp, Victor and Jeanne speak with Mozart on separate occasions; he gives the former insight about humans and thanks the latter for being Marie's friend. Meanwhile in Orleans, Sanson is revealed to lost his mind when Marie perished, and d'Eon reports that the group are preparing to attack. Jeanne Alter then orders Gilles de Rais to summon more dragons in preparation for the attack. Back in the camp, Siegfried tells the others their only method of attack is a frontal assault since their location is already known. He asks them to protect him and Ritsuka while he goes to slay Fafnir. Elizabeth and Jeanne resolve to defeat their respective, and Kiyohime says she'll protect Ritsuka while Mozart will use his music to distract the wyverns. As the group march towards Orleans, they're confronted by Wyverns and later Atalanta. After defeating them, Jeanne confronts Jeanne Alter, who announces she'll have the dragons fight in a new hundred year after France is destroyed. Suddenly though, General Gilles arrives and orders his men to bombard the enemy with artillery. Siegfried then goes to fight Fafnir while Ritsuka and the others fight Vlad and d'Eon. After defeating them, the group is confronted by an insane Sanson, but Mozart's words regarding Marie's rejection return him to normal. After Mozart and the others defeat him, they help Elizabeth defeat Carmilla. The group then help Siegfried in slaying Fafnir, whose death causes the wyverns to panic and prompts Jeanne Alter to retreat with Gilles. While Siegfried, Mozart, and Saint Paul stay behind to deal with the wyverns, the others hurry to Orleans' palace. In other hand, Malin fight against Muhammad Ali. Meanwhile in the palace, Jeanne Alter orders Gilles to protect her while summons another Servant. Arriving in the palace, the group eventually encounter Gilles and fight him. However, they're unable to defeat him, but Kiyohime and Elizabeth implores the others to go ahead while they hold him off. At the throne room, Ritsuka, Victor, and Jeanne confront Jeanne Alter, and Jeanne asks her if she remembers her peaceful days. However, she doesn't remember, prompting Jeanne to vow to defeat her out of pity. After defeating her Shadow Servants, the group fight and defeat Jeanne Alter. As she perishes, Gilles tells her he'll continue their plan to destroy France before she disappears and the Grail appears. This makes Jeanne realize that Jeanne Alter was herself the Grail, having never existed in the Throne of Heroes in the first place. Gilles confirms her realizations, revealing he created Jeanne Alter from his wish to resurrect Jeanne. Accepting that Gilles hates France while she loves it, Jeanne and the others fight him. After he is defeated, she thanks him for helping her and believing in her during life before he disappears. Then, after Ritsuka and Victor retrieve the Grail, the other say their goodbyes to each other before disappearing as the singularity collapses. General Gilles then arrives in the throne room, overjoyed to see Jeanne alive. But, she tells him that she died while he despaired because of it. Jeanne however her farewell to be temporary, feeling they will fight together in a different form and way. She then says her goodbyes to Ritsuka and Mash, feeling they'll meet again, before they return to Chaldea. Participants Master * Fujimaru Ritsuka Servants Other * King Charles VII * Pierre Cauchon